


Appetence

by Zia



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zia/pseuds/Zia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm done playing games, Brooke..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Shit! Not a-fuckin'-gain!"_  
  
A slew of colourful words flew from Johnny's mouth as soon as he rounded the corner of the gas station, coming to a sudden stop. The tour bus wasn't at its spot at the first gas pump, where he left it just moments ago. He ran over to the gas pump and looked around, trying to calm down and not vomit everywhere from the sick and nervous feeling his somersaulting stomach caused.  
  
Again. It happened  _again_. He couldn't believe it happened,  _again_. This wasn't the first time he was stranded  _accidentally_. With another uneasy look around, he sprinted to the edge of the road and looked both ways. Not a single vehicle in sight. Long stretches of dusted road and flat desert plains with tall sand dunes in the distance filled his line of vision no matter which way he turned.  
  
A heavy sigh fell from him as he stared down the barren road, wondering how far his friends were since they left. He didn't want to wait too long, wanting to crawl back into his bunk and go back to sleep like he never left the bus in the first place. If only the toilet on the tour bus didn't clog so easily, he didn't need to leave the bus at all and none of this would have happened.  
  
Johnny hoped they weren't far off at all as he stuffed his hand into his the pocket of his jeans to retrieve his cell phone, not wanting to wait for them for too long. The gas station didn't have air conditioning and looked like it might be rodent and cockroach infested. He muttered to himself about Matt and how he couldn't wait until they got back home to ruin his own toilet, and then paused for a second. His phone wasn't there. He reached into his other pocket.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He patted down his back pockets and felt nothing. His cell phone wasn't on him, most likely back in his bunk on the bus.  
  
Another slew of profane outcries shot out of his mouth, cursing himself for being so  _stupid_. His phone usually resided in his pocket and it wasn't there. Just his luck. The only thing he had on him was the key attached to a block of wood he borrowed from the gas station attendant to unlock the dingy, putrid restroom. He kicked the ground angrily, a small dust cloud forming, before heading back to the gas station lobby.  
  
The bell chimed as Johnny entered the lobby, the unconditioned air just as stagnant as the stifling desert air outside. He walked up to the cash register where the gas attendant sat behind, his feet propped up on the counter as he leaned back in his broken-down, wooden chair. The greasy haired man in a oil-stained, blue jumpsuit didn't look up at Johnny as Johnny placed the key on the counter. Instead the man kept his attention to the adult magazine in his hands. Johnny cleared his throat a couple of times before the gas jockey diverted his attention away from his lewd magazine and to Johnny, his perverted smile falling into a frown, displeased that Johnny was in no way, shape, or form any of the women from his magazine or at least someone of the female persuasion.  
  
"Can I help ya?" He drawled, spitting on to the floor without breaking eye contact. Johnny kept himself from making a disgusted look despite how unsanitary he found the middle aged man to be. Trying to be completely polite, he forced a small smile in hopes of getting to a phone.  
  
"I was wondering if you have a phone I-?” Johnny started to state his question before getting cut off.  
  
"No." Johnny's eyes widened a little, a little unsure of why the man would quickly deny him access to a phone. The gas attendant let out a gruff, annoyed sigh, going back to his Hustler. Johnny felt a bit confused. This place has got to have a telephone; he has never been to a place that didn't have a working phone.  
  
"What, why? You have a phone here, don't you..." Johnny took a brief look at the sewn on name tag on the man's jumpsuit. "...  _Jerry_?"  
  
“Nope,” Jerry said, popping the  _‘p’_. “No telephone here.” He flipped a page and turned the magazine sideways, chuckling perversely to himself. Johnny stared at him, bewildered at the idea of there not being a telephone here in the gas station, especially in the middle of nowhere. It was quite bizarre that a gas station miles from town would not have a phone.  
  
"W-what kind of gas station doesn't have a phone?"  
  
"O’course, this kind of gas station has no phone,” Jerry mocked and then made a hacking noise before spitting again. He turned the magazine over to show Johnny a picture of what other than a completely nude woman posing in a provocative manner. "Do ya think that her right tit is bigger than 'er left or is my eyes goin' bad?"  
  
Johnny let out a heavy sigh, rubbing a hand over his face as he turned around. He shook his head to clear the headache the man was giving him. This wasn't the first time his band mates left him behind at a gas station while he was using the restroom. However, this was the first time he has been left behind at a gas station that doesn't have a telephone. This gas station did top the list of being one of the most disgusting places he had ever been to, as well as the greasy haired man named  _Jerry_ , without a doubt.  
  
Johnny turned back around, and asked, "How far is the next closest phone?"  
  
"Abou' two miles back in the direction yer bus came from. I'd give ya a ride, but I can't leave my job," Jerry said with a smug grin that showed his heavily stained teeth, a couple of them missing in the front.  
  
"Yeah, don't want you to get fired for not doing your  _job_." Johnny said as he looked away to roll his eyes, pretending to cough. "Well, can I at least have a cigarette for the road?"  
  
"Do ya have any money?"  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"And that there’s yer answer." Jerry chuckled, the grin on his face ever-growing.  
  
Johnny stood quiet for a moment, blankly staring at him, before saying, "Well, fuck you, too, Jerry."  
  
He flipped the grease monkey the finger before stalking out of the lobby and to the road, walking in the opposite direction his bus was going. He didn't look back once at the gas station as he walked alongside the road, keeping his eyes trained as far as it could see for any vehicle that might come his way.  
  
 *** * ***  
  
The sun’s harsh rays was starting to get to Johnny, and he wasn’t even half a mile away from the gas station. His face was drenched with sweat just by walking a short distance in this heat. Even with just a white tank on, he felt like he was wearing a tight, itchy sweater. The heat waves on the road ahead looked like a small body of water, mocking him and making his dry mouth parched enough as it already was. He cursed under his breath as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked up at the unforgiving, cloudless sky bitterly, trudging his heavy feet along.  
  
 _‘Phone. Phone. Phone.’_  Those words he chanted in his mind every time he took a step. He wanted to stop, but he had to keep going. It felt like he had been walking for an hour or two. Perhaps for an eternity. He didn't know; he didn't know if he completed a mile from the gas station. Before he started this walk, even when he saw that the bus was gone, he knew it was going to be a long walk to nearest town. He wondered why he didn't stay at the gas station, waiting. His band mates would have noticed his absence soon enough. Eventually they would have to turn back and get him.  
  
 _Eventually._  
  
“If Matt never took that huge ass elephant dump and forever backed up the damn toilet, I wouldn't have to use that shit station... I wouldn't be here, walking and sweating like a pig! Matt will pay.  _They_  will all pay...” Johnny muttered grumpily to himself as he dragged his feet along the abandoned road. He looked over his shoulder for what seemed like the billionth time, hoping for a sign of a car, a truck, anything. Anyone that he could hitch a ride from would be a miracle to him. A godsend.  
  
Hesitatingly he looked once again over his shoulder, thinking he saw something on the road behind him. He knew there wouldn't be any vehicle there, but he had to look back and make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.  
  
His eyes widened. To his surprise, his eyes were not playing tricks. He turned around to watch a formation of a car becoming bigger and bigger, the sun’s rays bouncing off the vehicle making it look like a star rushing along the road. Without wasting time, he darted across the road, keeping his eyes on the fast oncoming vehicle.  
  
He held his thumb up in the air, about chin height and out into the road, hoping that he could hitch a ride. Walking back slowly, his eyes never left the car. He wasn't going to let this pass him by, and he was determined not to let it.  
  
However, if anyone could see the look on Johnny’s face at that moment, it would be labeled priceless.  
  
Coughing a lot, he waved his arms frantically around to get rid of the cloud of dust he was engulfed in. He turned around and yelled, “Yeah, fuck you, too, buddy!”  
  
Then there was the screech of tires. Removing his hands from his watering, irritated eyes, he saw that the gray car had stopped. Johnny hastily put his thumb up and watched the car quickly reverse to him.  
  
The blaring rock music was lowered and then he heard a female voice called out to him, “Johnny?”  
  
The voice seemed familiar to him, though it sounded more mature than the last time he heard it. So familiar, yet he couldn't place a name or a face to it. He couldn't see who was sitting in the car, so he bent to look in. The driver’s side car door opened as soon as he did and all he saw was the familiar voice’s owner walk around the car.  
  
As soon as he straightened himself up, standing before him there was a woman with short, dark hair and hazel eyes, wearing a white crop top, denim skirt, and brown boots. “I knew it was you, Johnny! How you've been?”  
  
And Johnny knew it was her, too. His jaw instantly dropped and he had to forcibly close it.  
  
She put a hand on a jean clad hip, “What? Don’t tell me you don’t recognize me? Brooke Nolan? We went to the same middle school  _and_ high school. Ring any bells?”  
  
“ _Nolan_? Yeah, I remember you... Y-You look good,” Johnny said, his voice shaky as he gave her a once over. He was lucky his face was already red from the sweltering heat, his cheeks would have given him away for the blush that would have hinted his cheeks. He hadn't changed since his teen years by his awkward stance and stuttering voice, and neither did she, with her signature eye roll and smirk, never giving him the time of day.  
  
“Well, you look lost.”  
  
“I guess,” he scratched the back of his neck, trying not to let his eyes wander, “Just trying to get to the next town back. Hopefully there’s a phone there.”  
  
“Forgotten,  _again_? Reminds me of the time we left you in Reno and that seventy year old hooker came on to you.  _Miss Von Glitter Trap_? She wore shiny gold tights and that revea-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I remember. You guys did that on purpose,” Johnny interrupted her, waving her off, clearly annoyed. “Are you going to give me a ride or not?”  
  
Brooke took a breath after chuckling a little to compose herself.  
  
“Sure, I was headin' back there anyway,” she said as she headed back to the driver’s side. Johnny opened the door and slid into the passenger’s seat. The worn leather of the seat that was exposed to the sun’s heat burned his hand when he came in contact, causing him to yank back his hand.  
  
“I can’t believe you still have this  _sloppy jalopy_ ,” he said as he listened to the car struggle to turn on. She only turned to him to give him a brief glare before turning the key in the ignition, pumping the gas pedal, working on getting the Oldsmobile to turn on.  
  
Johnny’s eyes involuntarily dropped from Brooke’s slightly frustrated face after studying it a bit, to her small cleavage, to her slender thighs. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander up her slightly parted thighs for her skirt hitched up higher as she worked the gas pedal.  
  
“Listen to her purr!” She exclaimed and Johnny ripped his drifting gaze away and sat forward, rigidly, coughing awkwardly. He quickly placed his forearms on his lap, remembering of his growing erection.  
  
“And you said she’s sloppy!” She laughed as she slammed her foot down on the gas, hightailing down the road.  
  
“I only said that because you had this car for  _how_  long? It looks like it’s gonna kick the bucket anytime now!” Johnny defended as he moved his head toward the open window, the breeze hitting his face.  
  
Immediately after he said that the car gave a lurch forward, the motor spluttering heavily.  
  
“Watch your mouth!” Brooke squealed as she righted the car. “You’re lucky I came across you and that the dash is made of wood so I suggest you knock on it if you want this ride still.”  
  
Johnny sighed and mockingly knocked on the dashboard. He didn't say anything more, not wanting to risk being kicked out and back to walking in the unbearable heat. There was silence between the two, Metallica softly playing in the background.  
  
“You know, Johnny...” She started to say after a moment’s silence. “It’s funny how I seem to  _save_  you still, even though I don’t live in Huntington anymore.” He couldn't think it, but true.  
  
It was true. Brooke was the one who bailed him out nearly all the time when she lived in Huntington Beach all those years ago, when they were kids, teenagers. Johnny got into trouble quite a lot and she was there to help him out whether it be stranded some miles away or an _unreasonable_  detention. Then she abruptly moved when she graduated high school, before Avenged Sevenfold started touring, making a name for itself.  
  
And she still seemed to be there for him.  
  
Johnny listened to her talk about all the times she bailed him out. Especially about the embarrassing ones. He didn't want to hear about those, still feeling the embarrassment after all those years.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand in front of him dismissively. “Can we change the subject?”  
  
Brooke nodded and for the next couple of minutes they talked about what Avenged was up to. The bus Johnny was on was heading back from the filming of their music video,  _Bat Country_. He then went about a rant of how he was stuck in the middle of the desert. Brooke  _listened_  to him _whine_ , nodding at all the right moments. She felt the need for a smoke so she reached her hand over to the glove compartment in front of him.  
  
Johnny froze as he felt her hand make slight contact with his knee. His legs inadvertently shut and he fought off the urge to make any sudden movements that indicated he was hiding something. He bit his lip as he went rigid once again, trying to calm himself as he mentally freaked out.  
  
“P-Pay attention to the road!”  
  
Brooke gave a dry laugh. “Calm down, Johnny. Just getting a smoke. No need to get all jumpy and there’s no cars ever on this road. I could drive with my eyes closed if I wanted.”  
  
She popped the compartment open, retrieving a pack of Marlboro Reds. All the while, she closed the compartment, grabbing his leg and giving it a shake jokingly before she righted herself. Johnny refrained from banging his head against the dash for her joke drove his mind a bit haywire.  
  
Her hands left the wheel as she went to open the pack and pull out a cigarette, the lighter tucked conveniently away inside. “I’d offer you a cig, but I only have one left.”  
  
Johnny didn't pay attention to what she said or how recklessly she drove, but more to the way she put the slender stick in between her pouty lips, lighting it up, and taking a long drag. It made his mouth water as she savored the large dose of nicotine.  
  
“Y-you shouldn't smoke,” he stammered as he watched her exhale the smoke after she held it in for a moment.  
  
“Says the one who  _smokes_ , assuming you still do,” she chided. He didn't like her smoking. However, he did find it attractive on her. Only reason he said that was for her to stop making him feel bothered by the innocent smoking.  
  
She took another drag before holding the cigarette to him. “Want a drag?”  
  
He hesitated for a moment before taking the cigarette from between her index finger and thumb, mumbling a  _thanks_. Putting the passed cigarette in between his own lips, he tried not to  _savor_  the taste of her lips around the filter. He took a couple of drags, letting the nicotine sink in,  _numb_  him, before handing her back the cigarette, sitting uncomfortably in his seat. The nicotine did nothing to settle the  _craving_ that sat heavily in him and he had no idea on how to quench it.  
  
Back and forth the cigarette was slowly passed in between the two. They took drags until the cigarette became a short stub and they reached town. Johnny finished of what was left of the cancer stick, tossing it out the window. The car rolled down a barely empty street, houses hardly taking up the sides of the street. They reached the end of the street before she pulled over into the driveway on the side of a small, grayish-green house. She turned the car off and they both got out, heading to the house, Johnny trailing behind her.  
  
“Nice place you got,” Johnny said as he wiped a hand over his cheek, his eyes glancing around the room they were standing in, the living room. It was no cooler inside than it was outside.  
  
“Sorry if it’s hot in here,” Brooke apologised, “The air conditioner decided to be a cunt and break this morning. I haven’t had a chance to call the repair guy.”  
  
“It’s okay. I think I’m used to it,” Johnny chuckled a little bitterly. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”  
  
“It’s all yours. It’s out in the hall, to your left,” she said, “I’m gonna be in the kitchen to call the repair guy.”  
  
Johnny nodded before making his way to the bathroom. In all truth, he didn't need to use the bathroom at all. He just wanted to see more of the house, and by the looks of it, the house was as small as it looked. The hall was not at all spacious and to his right a little ways was what he assumed to be the bedroom door. He turned to his left, stepping into the small bathroom and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Turning on the faucet, he looked into the mirror as he let the water run. He stared in disgust at his reflection. His face was red and sweaty like he just finished a four-mile run, dust that stuck to his face from the cloud of dust he was engulfed in earlier. Gathering water into his cupped palms, he bent his head to splash water over his perspiring face, rubbing the cool water around his face to get rid of the grime that collected around his nose and cheeks. He straightened himself up, grabbing the towel on the nearby rack to dry his face.  
  
As he placed the towel back on the rack, he thought he probably smelled just as bad as he looked. He gave his underarm a single hesitant sniff, just to pull his face back. He was right. With a sigh, he looked around the bathroom, not looking for something in particular to mask his foul body odor, until his eyes fell upon a can of a floral-scented air freshener. With a shifty look on his face, he slowly took the air freshener and sprayed it quickly under his arms and around him before putting the can back.  
  
Feeling a little better and possibly a little weird, he exited the bathroom and headed back to the living room. He peeked into the kitchen to see Brooke still on the phone, and he walked over to the couch to sit down. Sitting down on the blue plaid couch, he put his hands together as he waited for her.  
  
As soon as he sat down, he felt anger bubbling up as his eyes landed on the roll of unopened condoms that was laying before him on the coffee table, a tube of lubrication before him as well. Johnny didn't know why he suddenly felt angry for it was just condoms and lube, but he could feel his blood boil in his veins. He could admit he did like Brooke when he was a teenager, a lot. He thought those feelings, the raging teenage hormones, would have cooled some over the years, if not frozen over. Nevertheless, it did not. She never gave him the time of day, it was clear she still wouldn't, and it drove him more into the pit of madness he was digging himself.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he saw she was still on the phone, chatting away with a miffed tone in her voice. He grabbed the roll, ripping a condom off the roll while he got up, stuffing it into his back pocket. Putting the roll back on the table, his eyes looked over the black container that held a popular lubrication and he took that as well, stuffing it into his other pocket. Again, he didn't know why he did it, he just did. It was highly unlikely for her to sleep with him and he knew this all too well. He waved it off though, knowing he had been doing and thinking of things he didn't know the reason to as of late.  
  
“I thought I’d never get an appointment with a repairman!” Brooke let out a loud, heavy breath, stretching her arms over her head as she entered the living room. Johnny jumped a little at her sudden entrance and she laughed.  
  
“Jeez, Johnny. Were you always so  _jumpy_? Anyway, the phone’s free if you wanna call your friends,” she said as she turned on her heel, walking back into the kitchen. He followed her, watching her hips sway from side to side, into the kitchen, and walked a little to the rights towards the phone on the wall as she walked over to the kitchen counter. She grabbed two used coffee mugs and the empty coffee pot to place in the sink.  
  
“Sorry about the mess again,” she said, motioning to the mess on the kitchen table before she grabbed a rag to wipe down the counter.  
  
“I was running late this morning and did not have time to clean up, and I was too  _lazy_  to clean up the dishes from last night, too...” She trailed as she wiped down the counter. He went to take a step closer to her when she put the rag down, turning to him.  
  
“I forgot to ask. Do you want a beer?” She asked and he simply nodded. She walked over to the refrigerator, and Johnny’s feet on their own accord took slow steps after her. As she bent to grab two beer bottles in the back of the fridge, Johnny closed in on her. His hands daringly latched themselves on her hips. She jumped at his sudden touch, gasping loudly at the same time and almost hitting her head on a shelf as it snapped up. It was her turn to be  _jumpy_.  
  
“J-Johnny! What are you doing!?”


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny held her there, his crotch molding with the curve of her derrière. He didn't answer her question, letting his hands roam the top of her skirt, his fingertips dragging along on the skin right below her navel and across her hipbones. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, her hazel eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, and her arm suspended in front of her in the fridge, hand barely touching the beer she was going to retrieve. She was frozen with shock, and perhaps a bit of fear mixed in.

When she found her freewill restored a couple of seconds later, she slowly straightened up. Her back pressed up against him; his forehead rested on her shoulder. He slightly turned his face toward the crook between her shoulder and neck, taking in a long waft of her scent--a balmy spice fragrance mixed with the scent of cigarette smoke, tiny hints of bourbon hidden amongst the smoked spice cloud.

Slowly becoming intoxicated by her scent, he found her scent to be just as inebriating as if he was drinking an expensive liquor. He wanted to drink her, all of her. Slowly savour her like a fine wine, expensive and rare. Let her sink into him, into his very blood and course through his veins like a poison that will quickly render every inch of him paralysed, suffocate him, and have a death-grip grasp around his heart that will cause it to implode. Instant death.

Biting her lower lip, Brooke could feel his warm breath against her neck, his parted lips barely touching the skin of her neck. She could feel the stubble on his cheek lightly graze over her shoulder and she repressed the air that would have left her lips in case it were to have the sound of a light groan or moan. Her hands moved to his, putting them over his to move them away from her body. She slipped away from him, clearing her throat as she pushed back her hair from her face to behind her ears.

She wouldn't let him feel the abnormal attraction she had that was burning in the pit of her stomach.

“You smell like my lavender air freshener,” she said, trying to put a smirk on her face to keep herself from giving away what she truly felt. She wanted to be the one in control here, and not let him take control over her. She was always in control. “And I think you need to go. Make your call and go. There’s a diner just down the road to your left. You can wait there for your friends.”

Johnny stared at her with disbelief. He walked closer to her and she backtracked slowly to the phone.

“It’s your call, Johnny. You can take it or leave. If you don’t leave in three minutes, I’m calling the cops,” she warned without dropping eye contact, her voice strong and not wavering. He didn't say anything and walked closer to her. Each step he took, she took a step back until her back bumped into the wall, the phone to her left. She glanced at the phone through her peripheral for a second before looking back to Johnny, who was still torpidly advancing on her.

With held breath, she turned to the phone and yanked it from the receiver. And as quick as the phone was ripped from its holder, Johnny had pushed her against the wall, knocking the air out of her. The phone she had tightly gripped in her hand, he pried it away and slammed it back down on the receiver, the ringer from inside the telephone vibrating. The sound pierced her eardrums; her frantically beating heart she could hear in her ears didn't help cushion the ear splitting sound.

“What the- Get the fuck off me or I swear to God I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

Brooke continued to yell threats, but Johnny didn't take any of them to heart. He had her pinned against the wall, his hands restrained hers against the wall on either side of her head and his body pressed up against hers; his knees against the backs of hers so she couldn't back kick him in attempt to free herself.

Placing his chin on top of her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, “Why do you resist, Brooke? It won’t kill you if you just give me a chance.”

“Like fucking Hell it will!” She spat as she turned her head to rid of his hot breath against her ear. She threw her head back in hopes of knocking him right in the face and off of her, but he moved his face back before the back of her head could collide with his nose. He let out a heavy sigh, annoyed at how stubborn she was being. He wrapped his hands tightly around her wrists and teared her away from the wall, wringing her to the kitchen table as she struggled against him. Her wrists were freed as soon as he held her against the table.

With a hand on her midsection of her back, he forcibly pushed her torso down on to the table, a mess of a quick breakfast from earlier in the day. A grunt sounded from her as her chest landed on the table, her forearms breaking her fall. One of her hands landed on a plate with a half eaten piece of toast, grape jam slathered on it, and the other had knocked over a cup of orange juice, the juice spilt all over her hand and forearm. The tip of a sharp knife was inches away from her face, and with a menacing stare at the knife, she swiped it away with a jam-laden hand, the knife flying off the table with the cup, which shattered. Only to let out an angered groan that she let the knife clatter to the tiled floor, an object she could have used to possibly get him off.

She could feel his hardness through his loose jean shorts, probing against her bottom, and his hands roaming slowly on the skin between the top of her skirt and where her shirt barely reached, moving them around her. She grabbed his hands as his fingers were just about to dip into the front of her skirt, saying in a stern voice as strong as she could convey, “Johnny. No.”

He bent over her and moved his face close to her ear, breathing gruffly. “Why not?”

“Be-because I don’t like you that way,” she stammered, trying to keep the strength in her voice from faltering. Her fingernails dug into his hands that were holding firmly on to her hips and he uttered a sound that resembled a growl, not removing his hands from her just yet. Holding her there made the ever unsatiated craving stronger, having her petite frame crushed underneath his weight. He wanted to let go, to walk out of the house like he never advanced on her, like he never touched her. However, he loved the pressure that was twisting his insides around and about. It was exciting.

“That’s bullshit, Brooke, and you know it! You never give me a chance, but you with other guys, you give every hour of the damn day..." He said, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice and sounding, persisting, like a hormone-ridden teenager.

The side of his face buried into her hair, his eyes closing for a moment. "Why is that?" She let out a heavy sigh at his question, her nails anchoring into the backs of his hands. He had to bite his lip to prevent him from letting go; she had sharp nails and he was sure they were breaking skin and drawing blood.

“Fine. You want the answer?" He nodded into her hair, containing a lustful sigh.

"... It’s because you’re not man enough for me. You weren't then and you aren't now!” She didn't falter as she spat her response bluntly, resuming her struggling. “Now will you let me the fuck go!?”

“Really,” he said as he removed his hands from her as quick as she retracted her hands from his. As he pushed himself up from her, she came up with him. A smirk crept across his lips, one that would make her anger boil over and try to kill him instantly if she could see, and once again pushed her down on to the table. A miffed grunt came out in response as her chest collided with the table again.

Brooke screamed a mix of profanities and threats as she tried to push herself up from her table confinement. She tried to kick him, but kept missing, each missed kick resulting in her fists banging on the table in frustration. As his hand fell to his side and grabbed at the back of her bare thigh, he dug the tips of his fingers lightly into her thigh as he dragged upward, up into her skirt. Keeping his hand on the middle of her back to keep her down, he noticed how she nearly stopped altogether as he squeezed and grazed her right cheek.

With that hand, Johnny grabbed the end of the skirt and pulled downward. He had his index finger hooked around the thong she wore underneath. Goosebumps appeared across her skin, in sync with a shudder from her when she felt his finger slip between her cheeks. She slowly clenched and unclenched her hands that were balled up into fists as he pulled the skirt and underwear down, pooling the articles of clothing around her ankles.

As he straightened himself up, he dragged his hand along the side of her leg. He stared down at her, his hand rubbing her round ass. She had been gently gnawing on her lower lip as he did all of that, trying to keep her breathing normal as he touched her. If this was any other guy, she wouldn't have struggled as much and would have let known she was enjoying it. A raging whirlwind of emotions circled inside of her, destroying every piece of dignity and restraint she was desperately holding on to. She couldn't believe this was happening, asking herself how he could render her frozen just by boldly touching her.

“J-Johnny, stop.” She tried to reason, then quickly adding, “Please?” The word she usually wouldn't use, lest she was being respectful toward the elderly, she said to him. He would have been the last person in her book she would beg to in the hopes of fulfilling her request. Perhaps he would back off of her and feel guilty would be the best outcome she wanted. She hoped he would do and feel so, but there was a part of her that wanted him to continue, to feed her curiosity. To conquer her and treat her like the piece of meat she was; beat her until she was soft and tender like steak one would order from the finest of restaurants.

Johnny leaned over her, hovering only inches above her with a hand on her back, the other on her bottom. “Since you asked so nicely, I think I could do this favour just for you...” He started to laugh as he trailed, all seriousness leaving his voice. “But on the other hand, I don’t think so.”

Brooke let out another profane yell, angry that the other small part of herself was cheering Johnny on. Even more angry when he straightened himself up and slapped her fat ass hard, still laughing, the slap echoing off the kitchen walls. She couldn't believe she was letting herself feel an inch for the man who was forcing himself upon her. She thought he would never do anything like this in a million years. This wasn't the same Johnny she knew years ago, certainly not.

He stared down at her as his hand caressed the soft skin. Her skin underneath his hand was lightly flushed from the slap on her his hand ricocheted off. It reminded him of a peach, her ass. Soft, pink, and plump. He just wanted to take a bite right out of her buttocks; to have her oh-so juicy ass in his mouth. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought.

His knees bent as he found himself involuntarily lowering himself, his hand still on her back, steadying himself on the balls of his feet. He wet his lips with his tongue as he stared, fighting with his urges. It was like a war was inside of him ever since he pinned her on the table, before he ever advanced on her, even.

With haste before she came to her senses and kicked him in the face, he clamped his mouth on to her right ass cheek. His teeth dug into her flesh hard and he sucked as if he was a vampire dying for a long draught of blood. She let out a loud, pained yelp as soon as he bit into her and a nearly satisfied growl sounded from him as he bit and sucked, all knowingly that it would leave a nasty mark. His tongue trailed across her ass, leaving hard bites along the way, his hands holding on to her hips, nails digging in. Brooke had a hard time keeping her breathing calm, coming out in short spurts out of her mouth every time she unbit her lip, not wanting a moan to come through so he wouldn't feel like he was doing something right. Curses filled her mind as she felt a ball of pressure down below slowly becoming bigger with each passing second and the moisture collecting, seeping through against her will. She didn't want him to feel that satisfaction of conquering her so easily just yet.

Johnny’s hands slid back to her ass, nails dragging along, and grabbed both of her cheeks, spreading them apart. He had to have more. He didn't let his mind wander to think about what the inner cheeks taste like since he never done what he was about to do, let alone pussy. He pulled his mouth away from the cheek he was biting all over, his tongue hanging loosely from his lips. Closing his eyes, he guided his tongue down in toward the exposed glistening strip and licked up slowly into her cleft. Slightly sweet to an almost tasteless bitter flavour. He heard her gasp and could feel her barely hold control of herself to not buck her hips back.

He licked hesitantly at her inner cheek, dragging his tongue in deeper to the center. His tongue dipped in and swirled around her bitter center, allowing his face to bury in between the cheeks. Brooke dragged her hands, sticky from jam and juice, over her face slowly, her eyes closed and the softest gasps left her lips as inaudible she could manage without making it a full-blown moan. She rested her head in her hands, her feet sliding apart as much as the underwear around her ankles would let her as he flicked his tongue against her midpoint.

His prodding tongue would press against her, slip in and lap up the perplexing taste languidly, and she would make a indiscernible sound at the queer tactility used upon her. Two of his fingers massaged her slit, her hands in response went up into her hair, leaving sticky trails. He teased her by not letting his fingers slip inside of her as her hips spasmed back, almost causing him to fall back. More and more smug he was becoming. He knew she wanted it and him, even though she kept quiet. His mouth he pulled away to lick the sweetness that escaped from his fingers before going back his juicy peach.

Once Johnny was done, teasing and all, he licked up her as he straightened himself up, feeling her shiver. He leaned over and against her, his lips right next to her ear. Brooke tried to put up a disgusted expression on her face, but she knew her heavy lids and her flushed face were giving her away. She gulped, her mouth drier than the air outside.

"Are you satisfied yet?" She asked, the anger flitting in her voice. Her breath became heavy when he took her earlobe in-between his teeth, nibbling and gently tugging on it while his hands were on the button of his jeans. Once he undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them, his teeth let go of her ear and he sighed.

"No, not just yet..." He whispered into her ear. "... Brookie, baby, I know what I'm to do to you... but I'm gonna make you scream and you're gonna come so hard for me..."

"In your dreams!" She attempted to fight him off, but it was increasingly difficult with his underlying strength and the clothing around her ankles.

"I love a girl who struggles, but you have struggled for far too long," he said before taking his large hand and slapping across her ass as hard as he could this time. She cried out immediately as his hand made impact over and across the beastly bite he left, tears springing to her eyes. A grin erupted across his lips to the response, though it was due to the pain. He loved it when she made noise, loud noise. His erection throbbed as he thought ramming into her and making her scream. He could have ejaculated off the very thought.

Reaching into his back pocket of his loose jeans, he took out the condom he nicked earlier and ripped it open with his mouth while his other hand was holding her down. "You be a good girl while I put this on." He caressed her sore cheek and watched her lie on the table, unmoving, her breathing still heavy.

"That's a good girl." He smiled as he wiggled his jean shorts down, pushing his boxers down until they fell down and pooled around his ankles with his shorts. With a quick look at the condom he pulled out of the wrapper, he carefully started to put on the latex protection.

Halfway through anxiously, though slowly, sliding the condom down his hardened length, Brooke pushed herself up from the table and tried shuffling away and kicking her skirt and underwear off. She managed one foot out, but tripped and fell to the floor. Johnny had quickly slid the rest of the condom on, even pinching the tip to make sure there was room left over, and removed his own underwear and shorts from around his ankles casually as she pushed herself up from the floor. Before she could stumble away, he only took a couple of steps to grab her wrist and pulled her to him.

The two stared at each other, bottomless and both vehement in two different senses.

"I'm done playing games, Brooke..." He said lowly before pushing her over to the table and roughly bending her over it as she started to yell again.

"I'll never fucking forgive you if you do this, Johnny! And if you do this, I'll make sure to cut your penis off and make you deep-throat that shit!" She threatened and Johnny just laughed.

"And to think I would use lube to make this as comfortable and enjoyable as possible, but it seems you'd rather go without and the lube is in a pocket in my shorts. I'm too lazy to get that, you know..." He laughed some more as he held her down. "But I think the condom has about just enough lubrication. I promise I won't be too gentle..."

Brooke just repeated the same yelled threats, running out of things to say as her mind became flooded with panic. Her mind was like a headless chicken, running around in circles and not knowing what to do. She tried to push herself up, but he kept pushing her down.

Johnny took off his tank and let it drop to the floor, licking his lips. "Too hot for clothes, and especially for what I'm about to do... You ready?"

"Fuck you." She spat and coughed when her chest hit the table roughly as he pushed her down when she tried to come up.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, patting his hands on her lower back before dragging them to her bottom. He spread her apart, legs and cheeks, and aligned himself. She shuddered as she felt the slickness of the condom that covered his hard dick drag slowly across her bottom when he straightened himself.

"Remember..." He started to say as he rubbed her lower back, eyeing her tense form. "It hurts more if you don't relax."

"I'm gonna kill..." She started to say in a low growl and was about to finish her death threat when he pushed himself into her not so gently or slowly.

"You fuck!" Brooke gasped at the same time as he groaned from the tightness he felt. She could feel himself rip into her with no comfort from the little lubricant the condom provided. Tears managed to escape and she could taste the blood in her mouth from biting the side of her tongue hard enough. She did not expect him to be true to his word, even though she should have believed him by now. Where was the guilt that should have filled him when he treated a woman in such manner? Was his conscience even home? Perhaps it was, just tied up in the back of his mind with duct tape over its mouth.

It seared, the tears that were splitting open as he slowly pulled out and rammed all of himself into her. She was unprepared, not even foreplay beforehand, and that made the pain all the worse. Her body wracked with the ever-growing contained sobs, the trembling growing underneath his palm that kept her down.

Johnny growled through his clenched teeth, clearly dissatisfied. He didn't like that she was going to stay still and let him ride out until he finished. He wanted her to struggle, or even enjoy it at the least. He wanted to hear her scream, whether out of pain or pleasure, it didn't even matter to him. Just once. Only once, he wanted her to scream out his name in any way while he did this to her.

He kept his left hand on her hip as his right lightly touched her slit. Though she kept quiet, not a single moan nor groan, the twitch her arms gave returned the smirk to his lips. He parted her folds with his index and ring fingers, his middle moving up and down her clit lightly. She laid the left side of her face on the wooden table, burying her face slightly into the crook of her arm and exhaling the air that she held uncomfortably in her lungs. Her eyelids shut when he took his middle finger to circle her entrance and dipped into her.

He moved along her walls, which became more slick with each flick with the tip of his finger. Though her tears leaked from her eyes and off her cheek, collecting on the table, a soft moan left her lips. She bit her arm while she moaned a bit more freely as he curled and uncurled his finger inside of her, massaging the muscle that clenched and possibly wanted more.

With face contorted in a mix of pain and ecstasy, Brooke tried to make sense of what she was feeling, what her body truly wanted. She wanted to turn the switch off her brain and go along with what was happening, but at the same time, she didn't and wanted to resist him until the end. However, she knew it was going to be the latter and she hated she knew the outcome of this turn of events.

Johnny rolled his head as he rocked into her while adding a second finger, stretching her as he opened and closed the two fingers inside. He gripped her hip tighter as he felt her body relax and the sounds he could barely hear coming from behind her lips, dancing on the tip of her tongue.

Swears were slurred as she was starting to feel numb of the pain from the pleasure that was oddly breaking through. The combination of the many physical feelings and mental emotions were intolerably confusing for her and her body. She tried to reason with herself that this was not what she wanted and this did not feel good, the complete opposite, but her body wasn't having it. Her body had a mind of its own.

He picked up the pace, trying to get as deep as he can into her ass, though it was difficult; his slippery fingers plunged deep against her nerves. He watched as she picked her head up from the table and tried to brace herself, as well as rest, on her forearms. Sharp gasps, breathing that matched his own, were drawn from her each time he pounded hard into her.

He slowed down just a bit just to let go of the hip he was holding on to wrap his arm underneath her, his hand snaking up her shirt and underneath her bra to cup a breast. He fondled the soft tissue, ridden with goosebumps, and the hardened nipple as his fingers swam inside her like the way they fluidly did when he played the bass, trying to keep up with the pace. It resulted in a moan that was louder than the soft ones she involuntarily let out.

Concentrating on the sounds of labored breathing and sweaty skin slapping against each other loudly, he was determined not to let go of the load he had packed that desperately wanted to fill the latex protection. Longer, just a bit longer, wanting it to last for as long as he could manage. An opportunity like this wouldn't come around again. And he was going to seize it and take all that he could no matter how long it took.

His whisking fingers exited her, a curse of high dissatisfaction coming from her as she pounded a fist against the table, though his tongue relished the taste of his soaked fingers. Reaching his other arm underneath her, he brought her to his chest, keeping the pace he had without faltering.

Rough lips sucked on her nape and calloused hands went to the outer top part of her shirt, grabbing and beginning to tear the thin fabric. He groaned as he jolted forcefully into her, causing her to yelp, and finished making his rip down her shirt. There was some space he put in between them as he quickly removed the torn shirt, unclasping her strapless bra and discarding it to the side before pulling her close to him.

Johnny pinched and played with her nipples as he ground deep into her and nestled his face into her sweat drenched hair. One of Brooke's hands clasped his hand, pushing it harder against her breast, while the other ventured south and started to play with her wet and sensitive vagina. The appreciative moans that fell from her lips was music to his ears, and with every moan she made, he knew she was smiling.

He slowly removed his penis, one of his hands going to remove the protection and leaving her hand to fondle her breast. The tip of his dick glistened with pre-cum and he knew he had to finish quick for it ached to be holding it in for this large amount of time.

The used condom fell from his hand and he aligned himself correctly after pushing away her slender fingers that were pleasuring herself. He plummeted into the hole that immediately grabbed ahold of him, her lubrication making it easy to move in and out with gradual momentum in her tight slot. Groans and grunts as the rapture completely overtook him as her taut muscles clasped him almost painfully. His eyelids felt heavy as he stared at her convulsing back with each motion into her lustfully.

His hands then traveled upward to her head, leaving her hand that gripped his to fondle her own breast, and entangled themselves in her hair. He used his elbows to arch her back, knotting her hair tightly around his fingers. Her head tilted back from his hands pulling her hair, arching her neck as well and making it harder to breathe. Her hands knocked over a couple of plates and other objects that were still on the table while she blindly tried to find the edge to hold on to.

Nonsensical words in the form of shouts could be barely yelled from her neck's restricting position. Harder, faster, don't stop were some of the words he could make out through the euphoric moans, as well as what sounded like positive encouragement. He knocked his own head back as he rode her, her hair the reins of this wild ride.

And just with a hard tug that he held her head there, cutting off all possible ways for her to breathe, asphyxiating her, with the last of the air in her lungs, she let out the most beautiful sound that could have ever reached his ears; that could have sent him to release if he had not somewhat complete control. It caused him to see stars dance before his eyes and a feeling that suffocated him so.

"J-JOHNNY!" Brooke screamed, choking for air. Johnny could feel her walls squeeze him one last time before relaxing and a rush of unbearable heat rushed over him.

An animalistic moan pushed it way out of deep within his throat and he let go of his hold in her hair. Her body collided with the table as he slammed her down, a cry breaking out from her on impact. He pulled out of her, dragging his nails down her back.

With a hand on his cock, he pumped himself until a strong current shot out of him and sprayed all over her back. He dropped his hand when he finished, resting the palms of his hands on the table and leaning against her to catch his breath.

Hovering over her, he slowly licked his filth up her back. Once he got close to her ear, he lounged his chin on her shoulder. He felt her try to catch her breath and could see that she had her eyes closed. Her cheeks were flushed heavily and stained with tears. He thought for just a second if he regretted doing this to her. He could not come up with an answer.

The taste of salt tickled his taste buds as he stared at her for a moment longer, wondering if he should say something, anything. He brushed back a couple of strands of hair that were sticking to her face and decided not to say a thing more. He only let out a content sigh, pressing his lips to the corner of her cheek before lifting himself off of her.

Just as he took some steps after he turned away from her, he felt her delicate hand grip his wrist tightly. He turned and looked at her, desire filling him instantaneously. The passion that was barely concealed under hear heavily lidded eyes lured him in for it was nothing he ever seen before. She pulled him closer to her after she took a seat on the table. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her ankles crossing over each other, while she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She stared into his eyes, her swollen lips curved slightly upwards in a small smirk.

Her brushing lips tickled his ear as she leant in and whispered, "Ready for round two?"


End file.
